halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Machinima:Policy
Welcome to the policy page. Here are the rules of the wiki. Proof of Existence A problem that is common on this wiki is the fact that many fictional Machinima pages were created. Fictional, in this case, meaning a Machinima that's never going into production. This wiki, however, is for Machinima that is actually being produced, or will be produced. To prove your Machinima's existence, and show it's production, please provide External Links, meaning providing links to your website, or another site you host your Machinima on (e.g. YouTube). Not doing so will result in your Machinima's page being removed. Equality Policy All users are considered equal in this community. Medical conditions While we recognize and accept the special needs of certain individuals, no physical or mental condition shall be considered cause to suspend the enforcement of any policy or guideline. Administrators Administrators of wikis are not by any means "in control" of the community, meaning that the decision of an administrator is NOT automatically the "last word". They should respect the general wishes of the community just like anyone else; they, like all users, should always discuss problems and try to find a solution that both sides agree to. For example: In an edit war, sysops do not get to overturn someone's edits and say that's the end of it; instead, both parties should have a discussion on the article's talk page. Administrators do have the right to delete pages with empty content or block users at their own discretion, PROVIDED THAT THERE IS A LEGITIMATE REASON TO DO SO and that their actions adhere to the site policy. If a user is vandalizing, then they may be blocked if they have ignored a warning; however, the same does not apply if an admin blocks a user simply because they disagree with them. If abuse of power of this sort take place, then please the Wikia Staff or another admin. * Grammar Articles on should be written in American English in order to prevent mistranslations, though it is up to the community to enforce that decision. With that exception, all of the rules in Wikipedia:Manual of Style#Grammar also apply here. Article titles Most generally, article titles are based on the subject of the article. There will often be several possible alternative titles for any given article; the choice between them is made by consensus. Remember that article titles must conform to proper word usage guidelines such as capitalization. When naming an article, please abide the following procedure: *Use the "official" name whenever possible. (In a machinima article, that means that it is the given name for the character that his creator has chosen.) If more than one "official" name of the subject is known, use the most full and accurate version of the name. *If no "official" name exists, a nickname may be used, but please use the Nickname template. It is common for pages to be named something like "Unidentified Soldier" (NOT "Unknown Soldier"), but it is usually better for them to have more specific (albeit still conjectural) names (i.e., Miller (Sandguardians)). There is a specific problem for canon (as well as some fanon) articles, which is that often, people may wish to create their own versions of the pages. Normally, that problem can be solved by adding subsections to existing sections to give information about their parallel versions, but sometimes, the subsection is long enough to merit its own article. In those instances, you have permission to create a page of your own. Often, it should have the same title as the main article with your username in parentheses afterward, but if your character has, say, had his name changed in the alternate continuity, then it is allowed to make a new article with that name. Note that the new article should still have a subsection on the main article's "History" section, though it would preferably be summarized to avoid the length problems that a new article is meant to prevent. Remember, proper capitalization in page titles is important. Although the first letter in an article title is required to be a capital letter by the MediaWiki software, do not capitalize second and subsequent words unless the title is a proper noun (such as a name) or is otherwise always capitalized. Headings Most of the above page naming rules apply to headings as well. Remember to avoid links within headings. If a section is too small to cover all information about a topic, you may place the template Main, which can guide readers to articles on that topic. Quotes If one decides to use quotations, then the Quote template may be used. Please be sure to provide as much information as possible (for instance: source, page if applicable, and characters speaking if applicable). Redundant internal links should not be added to quotes because they serve little purpose beyond making the quotes appear cluttered and messy. Links should only be added to quotes if they contain a specific article's only mention of a particular concept. Piped links should be avoided as much as possible. Per standards of American English, double quotation marks (" ") are default on both of the already-mentioned template and the period (full stop), comma, question and exclamation marks should be within the quotation. Single quotation marks (' ') should only be used when there is a quotation inside a quotation. Spoilers The spoiler template may be used if information in an article is from as-yet-unreleased storyline information; for example, future material from a fan fiction story serial. It is not applicable if the information is merely new. *